


An Infiltration

by twoforjoy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, PLEASE DONT READ THIS IT WAS A JOKE BUT I GOT A LITTLE TOO INVESTED, Smut, im very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoforjoy/pseuds/twoforjoy
Summary: Robbie shows up...and things progress.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Íþróttaálfurinn/Robbie Rotten
Kudos: 29





	An Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Read too many of these and wrote my own bc I hate myself. Haven’t watched Lazytown since I was a kid so um.... that’s fun I guess.  
> I also refuse to reread through this so pls don’t tell me about it I don’t want to know.

Breath fogged the window as Sportacus looked down on his beloved town. It had been a quiet day so far; no disasters or emergencies for once. It was nice, but Sportacus was built for helping people, and didn't know what to do with himself otherwise. He took another bite of his SportsCandy®, chewing on his thoughts of how to spend the rest of his day, though he already knew working out would be the choice he makes.

He was about to begin his workout routine (provided for him by his AI, who really knew him and his needs) when a loud crash from the other side of the ship disturbed his peace. A bang, followed by a grunt of effort. Sportacus's crystal wasn't alerting him of anything bad, so what could this possibly be? He immediately backflipped, and ran to the source of the noise, his half eaten SportCandy® left forgotten on the floor.  
Robbie Rotten was laying face down on the floor at the door. Sportacus could see a pogo stick discarded next to him.  
"Robbie?"  
"Sportacus...I am here...to sabotage you....stop you...from meddling with this town...again." Robbie said between gulps of breath.  
"Did you jump up here?" Sportacus asked, inspecting the pogo stick.  
Robbie snached it back, "keep your filthy hands off my equipment," he snarled.  
"My filthy hands? They're not as bad as your mouth, I'd say", Sportacus smirked.  
Robbie took a few steps closer to Sportacus until they shared the same air.  
"Is that right, Sportacus?" He murmured.

Sportacus closed the space between them as he kissed Robbie. In response, Robbie Rotten ran his hands over Sportacus's strong jaw, pulling him closer as he did. They backed up together, with Robbie now pushed against a wall. Robbie fumbled with Sportacus's shirt. It was times like this he cursed Sportacus's choice of tight athletic wear, despite how it shows his muscular torso and arms. When they were both finally topless, Sportacus began to kiss down Robbies jaw, all the way to his navel. He stopped here, and before unbuckling Robbie's belt, looked up.  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
Robbie thrust his bulging groin towards the elf kneeling before him.  
"God, yes," he moaned.  
Robbie's trousers fell to the floor, revealing the extent to which he was enjoying his. Sportacus smiled, and gently kissed the tip of his cock. A shiver went up Robbie's spine as he arched his back, desperately trying to get deeper into Sportacus's mouth. Sportacus obliged, and took him fully. He stayed like that a moment, teasing Robbie and refusing to give him what he wanted. Robbie grunted, and Sportacus slowly began to move his head.  
"I knew you were the good guy… but i didn't know you were _this_ good." Robbie moaned, and grabbed Sportacus's head, wanting to go faster. His sports cap left little grip, but the elf knew what was being asked of him. He sped up his pace, moving his head back and forth, as his hands gripped Robbie's thighs.  
Robbie climaxed with Sportacus's name on his lips, cum dripping onto the other man's bare chest. He fell to the floor, his breathing heavy. The two men were kneeling together now. Only here, in this act, were they finally equal.

Sportacus smiled as he leaned in to kiss Robbie. They stayed like that a moment, then Robbie began to remove Sportacus's trousers as the kiss deepened. His hand clasped the man's dick and gently began to move.  
"I love this sportacock, you know," Robbie whispered between kisses.  
"And I love _that_ ," Sportacus moaned into Robbie's mouth as his hand moved faster. They continued like this, until Sportacus spilled out over Robbie Rotten's hand, its warmth coating him. They both laughed, and separated from each other.  
"We have got to do this more often," Sportacus said.  
"It's not easy staging these attacks on you, you know."  
"What if I came to you?" They both began to stand, cleaning themselves off, and getting dressed again.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Sport. Milford will find a way to figure this out if we did that, and neither of us want that."  
"I guess you're right." Sportacus couldn't hide his disappointment at that, but he wanted the same as Robbie, and they had had this conversation countless times before.

The two men walked towards the door together, Robbie collecting his pogo stick as they went. They smiled at each other, and Robbie jumped out the door. He would pretend his plan failed, return to his underground base, and continue on like nothing had happened. Until it happens again, of course.  
Robbie Rotten laughed quietly to himself as he opened the door to his home.  
"That damned elf," he murmured, and went inside.


End file.
